At the Beginning
by chokawaii
Summary: sorta song fic not really tho. One shot. this story is intended and dedicated to all 34 lovers! unite 34 lovers! this is all 34 fluff!


At the Beginning

this fan fic is dedicated to all 3/4 lovers. Thank you for stayin tru to a couple!

(it's sorta like a song fic but not really...just read it.)

"Hey Numbuh Four! Good morning!" Numbuh Three said, smiling at Numbuh Four. Numbuh Four groaned and sat down at the table with a bowl and spoon in hand, "What cereal do we have?" He asked yawining. Numbuh Three opened the cupboard and scanned thru everything until she found 3 boxes of cereal. The rest of the team walked in as she announced, "We have Cocoa Explosions, Flix (Trix), and Four Leaf Clovers (Lucky Charms). So what'll it be Numbuh Four?" She asked sweetly. Numbuh Four pointed at Cocoa Explosions. She lifted the box and poured some cereal into his bowl. Then she put out all the other boxes for everyone else. Numbuh Four just finished his cereal and got up from the table. When he was walking away Numbuh Three looked at him, "What's eating him?" She thought.

While the rest of the team was finishing their cereal Numbuh Three got dressed and sat outside on the grass. She looked at the few flowers that were scattered all over lawn. Her hair flowed with the wind, gently grazing the tips of flower petals with her fingertips. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

(the following song is from anatasia and is their original song. I did not make this up and bla bla bla)

#3- We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go thru

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

She looked at the flower and picked it slowly. She looked up and saw Numbuh Four looking down at her...

Numbuh Four trudged upstairs and saw Numbuh Three sitting in the grass, her hair, flowing with the wind. He went to his room and looked out at Numbuh Three.

#4- No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

BOTH- And life is a road

And I wanna keep goin

Love is river

I wanna keep flowin

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is thru

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Numbuh glanced at Numbuh Four and smiled, reminiscing...

#3- We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

#4- Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

BOTH- Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

And life is road

And I wanna keep goin

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowin

Life is road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is thru

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waitin so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road

And I wanna keep goin

Love is river

I wanna keep flowin

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is thru

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin

Love is a river I wanna keep goin on

Starting out on a journey

Life is road and I wanna keep goin

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Numbuh Three gazed out at the sky, then at Numbuh Four who was looking at the clouds. Numbuh Three looked at a lone dandelion surrounded by other flowers. She picked it, closed her eyes, mumbled a few words, then blew the seeds away.

Numbuh Four looked at the seeds and smiled. Numbuh Three walked over to a tree and sat on the swing. (you know that ones that can fit like 3 ppl) Numbuh Four walked outside and saw Numbuh Three gazing at the sunset, her face beaming from the light of the sun. He sat down next to her and frowned a little bit, "Is something wrong?" She glanced at him then lowered her head as a tear fell to the grass, "No." Numbuh Four wiped her eyes, "Then why are you crying?" She looked at him and smiled, "I'm just happy..." He smiled, "Oh good." He bit his lip then placed his hand on top of hers. She looked at her hand and saw Numbuh Four trying to hold her hold. She smiled and put a little grip on his his. He looked up at her in amazement then at the floor smiling. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at the sun go down. As the sky grew dark, she lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you dandelion." As another tear fell to the floor. Numbuh Four looked at her, "What'd you say?" She smiled and snuggled up next to him, "Nothing."

WHAT DID YOU THINK? I myself really liked it. It was cute. But to heck with what i think, it's what you think is what matters! (lol) but this story was definitely intended for 3/4 luvas. so all 3/4 luvas out there, this one's for u.


End file.
